Job Opportunities for Buffy
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: Buffy in various jobs or at various job opportunities. Will be a series of short stories. Chapter 6: Radio Host DJ Buffy Sassy Summers is on the Air! Multiple crossover
1. Story 1: A Job Interview    Sort of

**Story 1 Buffy in a Job Interview . . . sort of**

Job Opportunities series

Disclaimer is to follow.

Time lines are non specific.

Story 1: Starring Buffy

Buffy clutched her hands tightly in her lap fighting not to fidget as she waited to be called. She had only put her resume with the hastily filled in application form in the day before. In fact had only known about the job opening since then and been called later that day about the job interview giving her less than a day to prepare for the interview.

Needless to say that Buffy hadn't gotten the best night's sleep and then finding absolutely nothing suitable to wear for the interview she spent the hour free before she had to get there that she trolled the stores finding a simple pair of black slacks, a pair of cheap yet nice looking slip on black shoes, and a nice slightly casual shirt. Almost a hundred dollars later more than she really should have spent, and a quick change in the stores change rooms so that she could wear the outfit out, leaving her flip flops and sundress squeezed into her backpack.

Then Buffy had hurried through and out of the clothing shops, through a small park and into the room where numerous others were waiting for their interview. The secretary had pointed her to the seats filled with other hopefuls, and had she sat down to wait nervously.

Taking much needed deep breaths Buffy began flexing her muscles in a repetitive pattern to help release the tension that had been building, finishing with her arms and fingers.

Now more relaxed and less on high alert Buffy could now allow her heightened senses out and be able to not react instinctively to any possible demonic presences. After all not all demons were a threat and she didn't want to start anything that would cause her to miss out on the job.

The door opened and another possible applicant ran out the door in a ball of tears. This had happened with the girl before this too and with her heightened senses Buffy knew that it wasn't a demonic or supernatural threat causing the problem.

The blonde with the Australian accent poked his head out after her and called out, "Buffy Summers."

Not willing to be intimidated Buffy stood up and strode confidently through into the blind covered glass office and faced the man that had been terrorizing the other hopefuls.

The man sitting behind the desk was unshaven in a ruggedly handsome way, had bright blue eyes and looked a lot like the actor that had played Bertie Wooster in the British TV show Jeeves and Wooster, which Giles had introduced her to. He was also wearing a faded old band T-Shirt and was fiddling with a ball while watching her with surprisingly intense eyes. He looked like a man who noticed things that others would miss and Buffy wasn't so sure that she wanted to get this job now. It would be extremely difficult to hide any Slaying activity from him.

Before either one could say anything however Buffy noticed something outside that definitely shouldn't have been there.

"Sorry Doctor House," she quickly apologized, "I don't think my working here would be the best for either of us."

With that she quickly slipped back out of the office and out of the hospital into the nearby park, leaving a stunned Greg House behind her.

Later that day, Buffy couldn't help but be thankful about the demons presence outside the hospital that gave her a good excuse for not getting the job; she never should have gone for it the first place. Sure any job would be good, but one at the hospital was just insane considering her extreme dislike of them. It would have been a nightmare.

And in his office House curiously flipped through the resume that the mysterious blonde had left behind. She had been an interesting woman, obviously not intimidated by him despite the hopeless hopeful women he had sent crying out of his office before hand.

"Who are you Buffy Summers?"

(662 words)

The End of Story One, I might add a sequel to this ficlet later.

Otherwise this is the first in a series of Small stories starring different characters, mostly Buffy at this moment, trying to or being in jobs that you may or may not expect to see them in.

Inspired by a recent job interview I had.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or House.


	2. Story 2: The Resume

**Job Application Form 1.**

AN1: I'm giving using HTML tags a try and I may have gone overboard using them though. Please let me know if using them made this story easier to read.

* * *

><p>Job Application Form 1.<p>

* * *

><p>Buffy Summers was sitting curled up on a sofa in the Cleveland Council's Headquarters common room with her back was resting against one of the big puffy leather arms. She was barefoot and was switching between nibbling on the end of her pen and filling out the Job Application Form resting on a clipboard on her thigh. She had her resume also resting on the clipboard so that she could double check the dates of her education and other job experiences.<p>

The Form was for a Mixed Martial Arts Dojo nearby and she felt that this possible job was much more suitable to her skills and temperament, unlike that of the secretarial/assistant job at the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital had been.

For once the common room was quiet with only a half dozen of the Mini's hanging around, two of which were in the middle of what looked to be a somewhat heated chess game on one of the coffee tables, three looked to be doing school work together in front of the fire, and the last was curled up in an arm chair listening to music with her headphones on and sketching energetically almost frantically in a sketchbook.

Focusing back on the Form Buffy went back to filling it out to the best of her ability; she hadn't had to fill out too many of them yet and was still nervous about making a good impression by doing not making any mistakes.

The first parts had been easy to fill out. Her name was obviously Buffy Anne Summers, and her age and contact details had quickly followed. She had put her address down as the Council's Cleveland House and that her main contact phone number was her Mobile's/Cellular's number.

The next couple of questions were ones where she had to circle YES or NO.

**Was she eligible to work in the United States?**

Obviously the answer was YES. It was quickly circled.

**Was she under 18 years of age? If so did she have as employment/age certificate?**

Buffy circled the N/A (Not Applicable) option.

**Had she ever been convicted or pleaded no contest to a felony within the last five years?**

Buffy circled NO. With the skills of the more computer savvy types like Oz and the Magic Coven that associated with the Council, those who had gotten in trouble legally over the years while acting as a Slayer had had their criminal records electronically and magically disappear. She skipped the section that asked her to explain if the answer had been YES.

Now came the more in depth sections, for which some weird reason tended to trip Buffy up whenever she had to fill out. When she had applied for the job at the Doublemeat Palace she hadn't had too much info to fill put down and she still had had to use the extra form as the original had ended up a complete mess.

**Position applied for?**

Buffy wrote down _Aikido Teacher in the space provided._

**The days that she would be available to work?**

Buffy wasn't fussed about this and circled all of the listed days, all seven of them.

**The hours that she would be available to work?**

Buffy wrote down _Whenever I am needed._

**What date was she available to start work?**

_Straight away_was her answer to that.

Next it asked her for the **name and address of the schools she had graduated from** and the **Graduation dates** plus the **Degrees** and or **Diploma** she gained from her **education.**

With an unsettled stomach Buffy could only write down _Sunnydale High School_in the proper section leaving plenty of empty spaces that she was unable to fill out. It still bugged her that she had been able to get into Northwestern but had not been able to go due to financial reasons, and then had therefore been stuck going to UC Sunnydale which she hadn't been able to complete due to her Mother's sudden death. It still hurt. At least Dawn had been able to get into a good College (or was it a University?) over in England on a great scholarship.

Taking a deep breath Buffy took a moment to refocus on the task at hand.

**What Skills and Qualifications aka Licenses, Skills, Training, Awards did she have **

Here Buffy found herself in something of a quandary. She was experienced in many Martial Arts and had gotten qualifications to teach many of them. In fact she had taught many of the to the Mini's more than the basics of many of them. To put them all in would probably be unbelievable to the Dojo's boss but she wanted to give them a good enough reason to want to hire her.

Instead Buffy decided to write down a couple that she knew that the Dojo's teachers had experience in, and a couple that they didn't have classes for.

- First was her _Aikido_qualification for the obvious reason that it was the Job she was applying for, and was one of the Arts that Buffy made sure all the girls had to learn as it suited their generally smaller frames.

- Second then was _Tai Chi Chuan_, added because ever since she'd learned it from Angel Buffy had found it to be a great way of releasing tension. Buffy had continued to practice it over the last half a dozen or so years making sure to teach all her Mini's so that they could benefit also. It was also a great way to meditate for the restless Slayer.

- Next Buffy listed _Jujitsu_, as its practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. Another skill she insisted her Slayers know as most of the threats that they would face would be much bigger than her.

- Fourthly she listed _Kendo_which translated as "Way of the Sword", another must that Buffy and others taught to the Mini's so that they could safely wield swords and be able to take down demons which could only die if you cut their heads of, etc.

- Next she added _Archery_. Another good skill to have, having come in handy, especially the crossbow, which when used the arrow could pierce some of the toughest demon hides. It was actually one of the Mini's from Japan that had taught her how to use a long bow which had been an enjoyable challenge.

- And finally she listed _Jeet Kune Do_, the hybrid martial arts system and life philosophy founded by martial artist Bruce Lee. His belief that combat was spontaneous and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "Be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation was just one of the reasons that Buffy felt that JKD suited her. Plus, as the Wikipedia entry had told her when she had looked the style up, the focus of JKD is "eclectic," and she liked that.

Buffy left it at listing just those six, as for some reason she felt that listing _Krav Maga_and other similar fighting styles wouldn't be taken so well.

That just left the Employment History to go.

**Present or last position? **

Buffy listed down the Schools for Slayers in Scotland, Rome and in Cleveland well the cover stories suitable for the public of all three. She then wrote in the job position descriptions that she had been a Den Mother and Self Defense Teacher for all three schools. She also made sure to write down the public information such as Phone Numbers, Supervisors name, etc.

For the **responsibilities**Buffy added the non-slaying duties she'd had and was surprised to realize just how much she had ended up doing through that time. It was more than she had first realized she'd done.

**What were Buffy's reasons for leaving those jobs?**

- Her reasons for leaving Scotland were simple enough, with Dawn settled in at Cambridge and things in the school having settled down Buffy had felt that it was time for her to leave. Plus the opportunity to go Rome and the atmosphere there had been exciting.

- Her reasons for leaving Rome had been simple as well. She was homesick for the good Ol' US of A.

- And as for her reason for leaving the Cleveland School, well with Faith back from maternity leave it was time for Buffy to hand the reins back to her.

**May they contact her current Employer? **

Buffy circled YES. Robin had told her that he was willing to be her newest reference.  
>Writing down 4 references had been easy with Giles being her earliest and Robin her latest.<p>

Near the end, the senior slayer read the final paragraph . . .

_I certify that information contained in this application is true and complete. I understand that false information may be grounds for not hiring me or for immediate termination of employment at any point in the future if I am hired. I authorize the verification of any or all information listed above._

. . . Buffy then signed and dated the form in the last remaining spaces.

Finished, and not one mistake that she could see, Buffy carefully placed it in a little protective pocket with one of her resumes and made a reminder note to drop it in the first thing the next day.

Stifling a yawn she stretched out along the sofa, after putting clipboard and other items down and safely out of the way of trampling feet, and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet for as long it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy <strong>

AN2: Now I know that this ficlet didn't have any other fandom characters as such but it is part of this series and the next one that I have planned definitely is a crossover, I won't tell you with which fandom just yet however as I want it to be a surprise.


	3. Story 3: A Brief Job in Pasedena

**A Brief Job 1 BBT**

BtVS Timeline after the TV series ended, otherwise unspecific.  
>Timeline for Big Bang Theory Season 2 episode 20 ("The Hofstadter Isotope")<br>Alternate Universe for BBT because Buffy is in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Story 2: A Brief Job <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Pasadena, California, USA <strong>

Buffy had applied for the job on a whim having seen the **HELP NEEDED **sign in the window, and having been unable to **not **think of Xander and Andrew when she noticed that it was a comic book store. The bits and pieces of knowledge she had picked up from the comic book loving pair had sealed the deal so to speak. It wasn't a full time job, just for a couple of weeks. She definitely couldn't complain about that, as any little bit earned couldn't hurt.

Buffy stood behind the counter of the shop and calmly sketched in her pad while ignoring the stunned patrons staring at her as if she was an Alien. They weren't bothering her so she happily ignored them all until they were ready to purchase something.

She was still anticipating the arrival of the difficult customer that was supposed to come in today that Stuart, being the sweetie that he is, had warned her about. Buffy had just explained that it couldn't be as bad as dealing with dozens of teenage girls, or even Andrew, and that he didn't need to worry about her. Having encountered Andrew himself at the same Comic Con that Buffy had taken Andrew to for his Birthday and seeing how well Buffy tamed in her charges (scarily some of the mini's were just as comic book mad as Andrew was), Stuart had left the store in her hands less reluctant than before and went to visit his ailing Grandmother. And Buffy spent most of the time she wasn't working drawing whatever came to mind, inspired by some of the unique illustrations surrounding her.

Flipping over to a clean page Buffy was wondering what to sketch next when the door opened and four geeky but not too geeky men walked in. With the quartets entrance the shop seemed to come to life once more and the other patrons were finally seriously looking at the merchandise instead of her. The tallest one wearing a slightly faded flash t-shirt, he was the one she was warned about, and he headed straight to her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"You must be Sheldon," she calmly replied unruffled by his straightforwardness, after all she had spent time with Anya, Cordelia and Faith. All three definitely weren't what you could call shrinking violets. "I'm Buffy and I'm filling in for Stuart for a couple of weeks."

"Why?" he demanded once more, he didn't deny the name.

"Because I applied for the job and Stuart hired me to work here," she dryly responded. He looked taken aback for a moment, and then continued.

"Where's Stuart?"

Now normally Buffy wouldn't have said anything, as it certainly wasn't the tall mans business, but Stuart had let her know before leaving that it was alright and the best way to keep certain difficult customers from being complete pains in the neck. "Stuart has gone to spend time with his ailing grandmother."

"Oh!" He looked uncomfortable now, the shrugged it off saying, "well then when will he be back?"

"Well I've been hired for 2 weeks, if that changes, I'll let you know," she promised him.

"Well, alright then," and then Sheldon wandered off to look at the stands while the rest of his entourage followed behind him. The one in the glasses that looked like that actor who played the oldest son (or whatever his character was) in Roseanne, looked as if he wanted to say something to her but was quickly dragged away by the tall Texan. Buffy had recognized the accent having learned how to distinguish different accents during her years of traveling.

She had only had to threaten the perverted one Howard, (and why did he remind her of a perverted cartoon animal she had once read?), once before his basic self preservation instincts kicked in. And Leonard, the one with glasses, and who also tried to hit on her was so awkward about it that she gently let him down. Raj was so quiet and shy he reminded her of a deer who had been startled by a predator when he neared her. As for Sheldon, well tall and geeky was clearly the strongest personality of the four of them.

Turning back to her pad, Buffy suddenly felt inspired, and set about sketching Sheldon and the others, practicing to get their faces and regular builds right before adding the extra's she wanted to, and then over the next hour Buffy was mostly uninterrupted and kept busy with her sketching until Sheldon and the others came back with their prospective purchases. She quickly concealed her drawings before they had a chance to see them before serving them.

Word must have gotten around about Buffy's presence through some kind of geeky grapevine because she had been moving almost non-stop all day and the store was suddenly a lot busier than she had been for the first couple of days. The 2 weeks passed by quickly for her once the customers began getting used to having a girl in the store and became more vocal.

Soon it was Thursday and her last day at the store since Stuart was expected back that evening, in fact anytime soon now.

The store was filled with the pleasant buzz of customers, and then the store suddenly became really silent. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj had come back and this time they were accompanied by a girl wearing a cheesecake uniform. They had just been by yesterday on their regular day so Buffy hadn't been expecting to see them all again this soon, especially with the company that they bought.

"Oh, what a cute little store." The other blonde said with an accent Buffy didn't quite recognize. All of the customers had turned to stare at her, much like they had Buffy previously. Buffy's enhanced hearing wasn't needed as the other girl whispered, "Everybody's staring at me," to Leonard. She was shifting uncomfortably and Buffy decided to help her out by giving a sharp whistle to catch everyone's attention.

"Stop being rude and go back to what you were doing," Buffy demanded of the boys. She was satisfied when they immediately went back to doing just that. They didn't dare go against her authority and she was happy about that. Buffy was also going to miss it when she left. Unlike when she had been in charge of the potentials and later the Mini's, this was the kind of authority that she liked, the kind that didn't get people killed.

The blonde approached her and politely asked for her attention, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing that." What that was didn't need explaining.

"No problem," Buffy liked her. "I'm Buffy."

"I'm Penny." They shared a smile of understanding.

"Can I help you find something?"

"What would you recommend as a present for a 13-year-old boy?"

"I'm not sure," Buffy admitted, "Most of the comics that I know that interest teens are geared more towards girls, but I do know someone who does know." Stuart was back having quietly entered from the back of the store and Buffy gestured him over, "Penny this is Stuart the owner of the store and he can help you."

While Stuart helped Penny, Buffy went over to the squabbling Sheldon and Howard to see what the fuss was about. She'd seen the way Penny and Stuart looked at each other and hoped that Stuart would ask Penny out. They looked like they would be good together.

Later when Sheldon bought his comic Buffy, who had served him, on a whim slipped the copies of pictures she had drawn into the same bag with a deft hand concealing what she was doing. She also said goodbye to them all as today was her last day. The customers were visibly disappointed.

And when Sheldon got home and opened his bag he was shocked by what he saw.

Pictures . . . Of him . . . Pictures of his true self . . . How?

_**Cue classic Twilight Zone theme plays **_

* * *

><p>(Word count: about 1300)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy Characters, or the absolutely hilarious characters of Big Bang Theory.

AN: I just couldn't help myself when this idea popped into my head, and yes this is another Buffy focused one because the idea just seemed to crack me up when I thought of it, and I figure that Buffy couldn't hang around a teenage Xander or the adult Andrew without learning something about Comics and other stuff like that.

Also: I'm not that great at writing dialog and with a character as unique as Sheldon I hope I did him justice as most of what I wrote for him was stuff I remember him saying in the show. I tend to borrow a characters dialog from their original shows, etc, as I feel like it helps flesh out the characters as I play with them.


	4. Story 4: A Fashionable Future

**Alternate Universe Job 1**

A hopefully believable reason for Buffy and some of the Slayers doing something that they loved and making a good living at it . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy

Author Note: Melanie Hardcastle is an original character

Timeline: After the TV series

* * *

><p><strong>An Alternate Universe Job 1: A Fashionable Future<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2020 NEW YORK <strong>

Looking back Buffy decided that it was a matter of necessity that actually initiated the project that eventually led her to where she was now, in a room filled with . . .

**2004 SCOTLAND **

When the new council was setting up a budget for each Mini slayer in the year 2004 they hadn't realized just how much of that money would go towards the repairing, cleaning, or even replacing of their wardrobes.

Buffy could have told them that, but hadn't been a part of that conversation as she was too busy at the time looking out for and training the Mini's. It was actually the new slayers that alerted her to the problem to start of with.

So once Buffy realized what the problem was she decided to brainstorm some solutions, such as reworking the budget for slaying apparel, and towards some less straightforward yet ultimately more profitable ideas; and then she worked out whose help she would need to get the projects off the ground.

For one of her less straightforward ideas Buffy tracked down the members of the coven associated with the new council, and that she knew were also quite handy with needles and thread, and asked for their help. Help for altering and/or designing and creating hardy yet fashionable clothes so that the Slayers wouldn't have to spend so much on their unfortunate outfits. The clothing that would be able to survive, as much of the rigors of Slaying as possible, Buffy asked the Coven members if it was a viable option.

Melanie Hardcastle, who made her own and many other outfits for the serious Magic user, sat Buffy down and asked the Slayer to give her an idea of what the more common difficulties Slayers had with regular clothes whilst going about their duties.

Buffy handed her a list that she had already made from the Mini's, Faiths, and her own complaints; the top 3 on it being:

**1.**Demon slime and other demonic substances (the tragic ruin of many a great outfit, plus shoes are way too expensive to replace all of the time!)

**2.**Rips and tears from demonic and vampiric fights (in other-words general wear and tear of their regular lives)

**3.**A Slayers Flexibility and Strength (not every outfit is stretchy enough to handle the enhanced flexibility and strength that most Slayers use in the fight)

The list held around 30 complaints and Melanie examined it carefully, clarified some of the points made and then gathered the Coven to discuss the possibilities. After careful consideration they said yes, they were willing to give it a shot.

Now normally Buffy would have just left the project with the Coven and gone on to do something else that needed doing, there was always something that needed doing, but then they asked her to stay and help them with what the Slayers needed.

Buffy couldn't say no. Hey she may have gotten more practical in her clothing choices as she got older but she still loved a good pair of shoes and a flattering outfit, and definitely enjoyed browsing the stores and catalogs for the latest fashions.

Buffy was there when they tested the fabrics, in fact she was part of the testing process to see what materials could stand up to her enhanced strength and flexibility.

Then a prototype outfit was created, a nice pair of slacks paired with a smart casual top and pair of shoes, and Buffy did a full workout in it. The outfit survived.

The next test was an actual patrol through a section of town that had recently seen an up rise in Vampiric and Demonic presences. The outfit held up surprisingly well during the fights, but a few adjustments still had to be made.

Another patrol, another test, this one was more successful and a couple more prototype outfits were created and Faith was one of the other Slayers chosen to test it out.

The Bostonian Slayer was happy with the outfit stood up to her Slaying, and even happier with how it looked on her. The faux black leather pants looked and felt real and with the matching black faux leather Jacket, Boots, and dark purple sleeveless crop-top Faith felt it made her look dangerously sexy and she loved it, and loved the way Robin looked at her when she wore it.

The other outfits also got positive responses.

And now came the hard part of the plan . . . how were they going to make numerous new outfits for all of the Slayers from around the world?

After crunching the numbers of the bulk materials needed, and where they could get the work done, not to mention the extra woman power that they would need to hire as there was no way that normal non knowing people could be a part of the creation process; a solution was made.

The answer; buy up old buildings all around the world like warehouses, renovate them, and then hire the more eager and sewing experienced Slayers to help design and create the outfits from the materials that the Coven creates. The working Slayers get paid well and the newly garbed Slayers were happy with the results and even began suggesting new and different ideas for the outfits different regions or even different work environments.

All of the outfits were weaved with runes and other icons so that the wearers were protected from harm from physical, non-physical and magical harm. At least the ones that weren't for the general public to buy were.

Not just the Slayers got the outfits, the watchers did too at first, and then others from similar organizations or in similar jobs also got the outfits for the protections they gave.

Eventually, to make the new business a self sustaining one, the different slayer run clothing factories began producing outfits for the general populous and they were surprised by just how popular their clothing ranges were. From there it was only a matter of time before the business began branching out in new and different directions such as Shoes and Accessories, and continued expanding even more.

**Year 2020 New York **

Yes looking back Buffy never expected to end up where she was now, especially after everything to do with Slaying had entered her life.

The crackle of a speaker startled her out of her thoughts and Buffy tilted her head slightly as she focused on what the announcer was saying.

_**. . . AND HOSTING THIS YEARS SPRING/SUMMER FASHION WEEK, THE OWNER OF SINEYA FASHIONS . . . BUFFY SUMMERS . . . **_

Yep, it just goes to show that despite the obstacles that life can throw at you, dreams can come true!

* * *

><p>(Word Count: 1100 about)<p>

Please Read & Review ;)


	5. Story 5: Band 'Verse 1

**Band Universe 1**

_Italic words are from Season 2 Episode 22 – Becoming Part 2 _

_**These Bold and Italic words are a Narrators words **_

* * *

><p><strong>BAND VERSE 1: ORIGINS <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>It hadn't been planned, at last not at the beginning.<strong>_

It had started with just a few words, spoken in a hope to hide the truth from one very worried mother.

_"What, your Mum doesn't know?" Spike asks incredulously of Buffy._

The Slayer glares at Spike but doesn't have a chance to say anything before Joyce asks the bleached blonde man, "Know what?"

Buffy faces her mother, "That I'm, uh . . . in a band, a . . . a Rock Band with Spike here." She sends Spike a look warning him not to contradict her.

"Right . . ." Spike tries to play along, "She plays the . . . the triangle."

"Drums!" Buffy corrects him, acting offended.

"Drums, yeah," he begins to get into the lie, "She's, uh, hell on the old skins, you know."

Joyce is unconvinced, "hmm. And, uh, what do you do?" she asks Spike.

"Well, I sing."

_**Now anyone familiar with the Buffy Universe knows that this is where things began to fall even more apart; Buffy killing Angel, and Spike getting out of town with Drusilla and Buffy being kicked out of her home and ending up on the bus out of town.**_

At least that is what happened in the series' universe.

However this is not that universe.

In this universe a Deity who looked surprisingly a lot alike the Singer Alanis Morrisette and chooses to remain anonymous, and who just happened to be passing through Sunnydale around this time overheard that particular conversation. Sensing the chaos and possible futures that surrounded the two and other that they had connected with, she felt they were perfect for her new plan and that it was the perfect time to intervene.

THE UNIVERSE SHIFTS AND REARRANGES ITSELF MUCH LIKE WHEN A VENGEANCE WISH WAS MADE

And what did the Goddess do?

* * *

><p><strong>Almost 12 months later <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Harvelle's Roadhouse, Nebraska <strong>

Before their set began the members of that nights Band were relaxing on the stage.

Making sure that their guitars were tuned were the rebel guitarists Oz and Ripper. Oz's hair was currently green and he was wearing a simple pair of black jeans and faded old band t-shirt. Ripper was wearing a similar outfit except his t-shirt was more of a dark gray in color and his pants molded around his lower parts revealing just enough of his body to tantalize every straight or bisexual woman, or bisexual/gay man in the room.

On the keyboards Anya was making sure the dials and levers on the board were all set in the needed positions. She was wearing a pair of formfitting black slacks and a low cut emerald green top that looked as if it covered her modestly, yet with splits down the sleeves and in other strategic places revealing just enough skin to keep her fans eyes on her at all times.

Joking around with the guitarists, adjusting the microphone stand, flirting with drummer and making sure he had his water bottle nearby for when it was needed stood Spike. He was wearing his usual black jeans and t-shirt covered by the unbuttoned silk red shirt and his bleached hair was glittering under the stage lights giving him a not quite human like glow.

And finally last but by far not last, near the back of the stage sitting behind a drum set was Buffy. She was wearing black jeans that looked as if they were painted on her, a pair of black boots, and a silver sleeveless crop-top and a black silk shirt open over it all. She was absentmindedly twirling the drum sticks between her fingers while she openly perved on the cute tushes her fellow band members had.

"Enjoying the view there Luv," Ripper cheekily asked her.

"Yup," Buffy smirked back, not at all ashamed to be caught looking. It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last time that Buffy enjoyed how good looking the others were. In fact she enjoyed life as much as she could since her world had changed.

She could remember her former life as the Slayer but it was faded now after almost a year away from that life. She still had her Slayer abilities and the knowledge of the supernatural, just like Ripper still remembered his knowledge and magic skills from his previously life, Anya had her knowledge and skills of 1000 plus years as a Vengeance Demon, Oz was no longer cursed but still has the enhanced strength and senses of a Werewolf, and Spike still had the knowledge from over a century of being a Vampire along with the enhance strength and senses.

When the change had first happened and they tried to find out why and how it had but the group had come up with nothing but the hint of chaos. At first Buffy and Ripper thought it was something Ethan had done while Anya assumed it was the result of a Vengeance wish. Neither investigation panned out. They would have continued investigating other routes when they received an old fashioned letter from an anonymous source. Basically it said that it wasn't like a vengeance wish, the changes can't be undone, and they had basically been nominated to be her musical voices in different dimensions.

Since then the Band had been to a great many different places, done many differing gigs, and had adopted many different names.

And along the way they had relaxed into their new roles.

Getting back to the present she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was about time they started and that the others were ready.

She did a quick tap to the symbols to get the audience's attention. When that didn't get their attention she did a quick loud drum routine. There, now they were paying attention, much better.

Spike grabbed the mike and began introductions, "Hello, we're currently going by the name Voice of God and this song is for a certain few of you out there, this is called One of Us."

There was silence for a moment and then Oz began to play and Buffy joined him.

Spike sang.

_**"If God had a name what would it be?  
>And would you call it to his face?<br>If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
>What would you ask if you had just one question?<strong>_

**And yeah, yeah, God is great**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, God is good<strong>  
><strong>And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah<strong>

**What if God was one of us?**  
><strong>Just a slob like one of us<strong>  
><strong>Just a stranger on the bus<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to make his way home?<strong>

**If God had a face what would it look like?**  
><strong>And would you want to see, if seeing meant<strong>  
><strong>That you would have to believe in things like heaven<strong>  
><strong>And in Jesus and the saints, and all the prophets?<strong>

**And yeah, yeah, God is great**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, God is good<strong>  
><strong>And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah<strong>

**What if God was one of us?**  
><strong>Just a slob like one of us<strong>  
><strong>Just a stranger on the bus<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to make his way home?<strong>

**Just tryin' to make his way home**  
><strong>Back up to heaven all alone<strong>  
><strong>Nobody callin' on the phone<strong>  
><strong>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome"<strong>

Ripper took lead in the Guitar Solo and then when Spike continued singing he provided backup vocals along with Anya.

**"And yeah, yeah, God is great**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, God is good<strong>  
><strong>And yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah<strong>

**What if God was one of us?**  
><strong>Just a slob like one of us<strong>  
><strong>Just a stranger on the bus<strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to make his way home?<strong>

**Just tryin' to make his way home**  
><strong>Like a holy rolling stone<strong>  
><strong>Back up to heaven all alone<strong>

**Just tryin' to make his way home**  
><strong>Nobody callin' on the phone<strong>  
><strong>'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome."<strong>

The guitar was the last instrument to fade out.

* * *

><p>And out in the bar Castiel and the Winchester Brothers almost had heart attacks when the band began the song.<p>

Further back in the Bar Gabrielle chuckled silently at what had happened, his Dad always did have a sense of humor and the trickster god was glad to have a sign that his Creator was still about in the Multi-verse.

* * *

><p><span>The Band <span>

Vocals: Spike, previously William the Bloody, now a former Vampire  
>Keyboard: Anya, former Vengeance Demon<br>Vocals and Guitar: Ripper, formerly Watcher Rupert Giles  
>Guitar: Oz, Daniel Osborne, former Werewolf<br>On Drums: Buffy Summers, former Vampire Slayer

* * *

><p>(Word count: 1100 about)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy character, the characters from Supernatural, or the Alanis Morrisette look alike was God from the Skew-a-view movie Dogma. "One of Us" was sung by Joan Osborne.

AN: I used Wikipedia to try to find out where Harvelle's Roadhouse actually was and it was suggested that it may be in Nebraska, which is why I placed the Roadhouse there.

AN2: Also someone asked if I take suggestions. I do. I welcome any suggestions or ideas. I won't promise to do them all but I will give them a try and if anyone wants to add to this series themselves please let me know, I would like to see what you all come up with.


	6. DJ Buffy Sassy Summers is on the Air!

**Radio Host DJ Buffy Sassy Summers is on the air!**

Inspired by the Kitty Norville series by Carrie Vaughn, Brazilian movie The Sign Of The City, Frasier and other similar Radio involved fictions. The only knowledge I know about Radio Stations is from movies, TV, books and of course Radios so if I have gotten something wrong please let me know.

Also I will be updating the rest of my stories; I just needed to get this one out of the way first. It may taken a month or two though and I have other things clambering for my time at the moments.

Summary: Radio Host DJ Buffy Sassy Summers is on the Air!

This is very much a crossover fan fiction.

Disclaimer: to follow.

**Bold words are song lyrics **

* * *

><p><strong>Radio Host DJ Buffy Sassy Summers is on the Air! <strong>

Buffy strode casually into the National Radio Station's studio just as the current DJ was signing off for the night. She flung her backpack down on the floor by the desk. She had ended up in the late night shift once as a rookie DJ and had proven popular enough that her bosses had placed her permanently on from 11:30 at night to 5:30 am the next morning, and as she was paid fairy well and the shift suited her natural night owl instincts she couldn't complain.

The Host who is on before her was just finishing up, and Buffy leaned against the wall to listen to him. His other half had once told her that she never expected Michael to get into this kind of work as he never really was one to talk much in his youth. Apparently something happened along the way to change that. Perhaps it was when he got together with said other half.

"And so I wish good night to you all, from yours truly, this is Stonewall Mike Parker signing off for the night. But do not fret my eager listeners, for all is not lost, as I leave you in the very capable and sexy hands of your night shift DJ Sassy Buffy Summers. But before that I leave you with the sweetly soft soothing strains of Metallica's, Fade To Black. Goodnight all." Michael switched the song on and turned his microphone off before standing up.

"Why Mike, you say the sweetest things," Buffy teasingly joked with him, "If it wasn't for the fact that your other half was the sweetest woman in the world I would happily run off with you."

"And if I wasn't so afraid that, that sweetest woman would track me down and drag me back by my balls, I would be willingly follow you off right now," he joked back half seriously as Buffy sat in the seat that he had just left. Michael had been with his life partner and wife, Liz, since they were in their early teens and Buffy knew that they still loved each other dearly almost a decade later. And she liked Liz as the Scientist didn't take bullshit from anyone. Truthfully Buffy was a bit green-eyed about her co-workers relationship. If only she could be just as lucky in love.

"Go back to your other half;" Buffy ordered with a smirk, "some of us actually have work to do."

Michael gave a joking salute. "Yes Ma'am." He grabbed his own backpack and made his way out the door.

Buffy gasped back in mock horror, "I am in no way a Ma'am!" she mock threatened him with her fisted hand, "Get out of here trouble."

"Have a good night, Buffy," he smirked as he left.

"You too, Mike," she called after him.

Once he was finally gone she put on the head phones and dimmed the lights in the studio low enough so as that they weren't as harsh on her enhanced eyesight, and that left the control boards dials and switches glowing in the dim light.

Her partner in crime wasn't here yet so she kept the equipment set up for single person use.

When the Metallica song finished Buffy switched the microphone back on, "Good evening females, males and beings of undetermined sex, this is Sassy Buffy Summers on RASR, and that is Round-About Sanity Radio for those just dialing in. It is currently eleven-thirty-five in the PM and the topic for tonight is an old favourite of mine. Have you ever had an Alien encounter, been haunted by Ghosts, seen or experienced a phenomena that you haven't been able to explain? If you have please call and let us know about it. We don't judge. I look forward to your calls." The topic really was an old favourite of Buffy's as it seemed to entice the more interesting callers. "First off however I would like to dedicate this first song to someone who has recently graduated with high honors from one of the best cooking schools in the country. Andrew this song is for you, congratulations." Buffy turned the music on, "and this is Yoda by Weird Al Yankovich."

* * *

><p>At the Council House in Cleveland where he was celebrating his graduation with those he considered family while listening to the radio, Andrew grinned widely and began singing along happily, <strong>"I met him in a swamp down in Dagobah . . . " <strong>

The Slayers and other council member rolled their eyes but couldn't help grinning at Andrews's enthusiasm. Some even began singing along too, **"I saw the little runt sitting there on a log . . ."**

And a certain blonde witch, who had heard Buffy speaking, yelped and realized that she was running later than she had realized. She left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>As the sound of a guitar began to play, Buffy grabbed her bag and began emptying it of all the items that she would possibly use during her shift such as a Thermos filled with the nectar known as Coffee (not needed but very much loved), her laptop computer, and a folder filled with all sorts of bits and pieces including clippings from newspapers, magazines, and even from the Internet; in other words topics and information to add to any conversation that pops up during the night.<p>

Before the song finished her partner in crime ported into the other side of the booth, arriving just in time and looking a little harried. She activated her own set up, taking only a moment to share a kiss with Buffy.

"You're running late tonight love," Buffy commented, "everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Tara promised, "I'll tell you about it later."

It didn't take long before Buffy got her first caller for the night.

"Hello Vicki" Buffy greeted cheerily, "You have a story to share?"

"I live in Gotham. And we're not one of the safest of cities for sure, I mean we're no Metropolis with the man in blue flying around to save the day, but we're not a dictatorship either."

"Go ahead Vicki."

"But this city is just getting weirder by the day, we now have a guy dressed up as a giant bat going around the city acting as a Vigilante and roughing up the criminals."

"A guy dressed up as a Giant Bat?" Buffy half stated half questioned. She had her laptop open and was looking up recent news articles about Gotham. One of the articles was written by a Vicki Vale. Buffy was suddenly sure that her caller was the same Vicki. "Do you think he is attempting to be a new costumed hero?" Buffy asked.

"If he is, he isn't making much of a good impression," Vicki replied. "The citizens are concerned that he is just as bad as the criminals with his tactics or that he is just another criminal attempting to go against the rest of the crime syndicates in town."

"Well thank you for letting us know about this Vicki."

"Thank you for listening," Vicki said

"Well whatever your opinion of this Man Bat, please be careful out there. It can be a dangerous world. And while we await our next caller, this is Bat out of Hell by Meatloaf," Buffy put the song on and took a drink of her Coffee while saving the articles on her computer. She'd print them out later to add to her odds and ends folder.

* * *

><p>In Gotham Bruce, who had been listening to the Radio, quickly found the number to call and was about to dial when he suddenly realized that he had no idea what to say in response to Vicki's comments.<p>

Alfred, who had also been listening, watched over his young master sadly.

* * *

><p>Back in the studio Buffy and Tara were taking a moment to share another more passionate kiss, as they hadn't caught up with each other for a while, before another caller interrupted them.<p>

According to Tara he seemed quite rude.

"I'm listening Mr Peck," Buffy greeted him.

"Costumed superheroes, villains, and vigilantes are old news," he scoffed.

"Would you like to share with the rest of us then?" Buffy calmly asked, not reacting at all to the sneering voice.

"There are a group of lunatics running around New York using lasers and causing destruction, all the while claiming that they are," his sneer worsens and she could practically hear the capitals as he spoke, "Busting Ghosts."

"And are they?" Buffy asks, still calm. She has another Internet window open and is examining the Ghostbusters web page and profiles.

"Are they what?" He is less snarky and more puzzled now.

"Are they Busting Ghosts?" Buffy asks curiously. She knew of the men, had heard about them through the supernatural grapevine and knew for a fact that they were the real thing. Their defeat of the demonic spirit called Zuul, who was a demigod who worshiped as a servant to Gozer the Gozerian the Sumerian shape-changer god of destruction, led to others in the business to contact them and welcome them to the ranks of earth's protectors.

Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, and Egon Spengler were a funny bunch of characters and were welcomed warmly into the paranormal exterminator service.

Just then another call came in, and Tara indicated that they had something to add to the current topic.

"Please wait a moment caller we have another caller online," Buffy interrupts before he could respond. She mutes the mike.

"It's the New York Mayor." Tara whispered to her wide eyed.

Buffy turned her mike back on.

"Mr Mayor," she greeted politely, "How are you Sir?"

"I'm good thank you Buffy," he spoke somewhat jovially. He was one of those in charge who knew about the supernatural and worked somewhat well with those who defended the earth.

"You had something to say about the Ghostbusters?"Buffy asks.

"Yes. The Ghostbusters have done a lot of good for this city and Mr Peck has no cause for complaining about them. He himself interfered with their work and caused a bad situation to get even worse due to his witch hunting tactics."

"Mr Peck, do you have something to say in response to this?" As Mr Peck began whining and complaining, Tara accidentally on purpose closed off the connection, "Oops, sorry Mr Peck, looks like your call got cut off." You could practically hear the insincere apology in her voice. "Thank you for your time, Mr Mayor, and may the rest of your term be peaceful and successful."

"Thank you and good night to you too."

"Thank you, Sir."

The connection was cut and Buffy continued on, preparing another song.

"Well that was certainly interesting, it's not often we get important government officials calling. I think it is time for another song, one that was written especially for the Ghostbusters. This is Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr."

* * *

><p>In New York, in their old renovated Fire Station turned Ghostbusters's Headquarters, Ray was the first one to get up and dance along with the music. It didn't take long for Janine to talk Egon into also give it a go. Peter and Winston were the last ones to join in the craziness.<p>

It was an annoyingly catchy song.

* * *

><p>Catching a glance at the clock, and realizing the time, Buffy almost swore as she set up another song quickly and introduced the next song as soon the other one finished.<p>

"This next song is dedicated to two mysterious men named here only as Captain Jack and the Doctor, from two mysterious people known only as the Coffee God and the Bad Wolf, this is the Wanderer by Dion."

**"Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down. Where the pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around. I kiss 'em and I love 'em 'cause to me they're all the same. I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em, they don't even know my name. They call me the Wanderer, Yeah, the Wanderer. I roam around, around, around . . ." **

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the states in a public place, the two older than they look men not from earth, looked at each other wide eyed and listened to the song's lyrics carefully. They were stunned.<p>

"This song certainly suits you Jack," the Doctor proclaimed. Jack couldn't disagree.

**. . . Oh well, there's Flo on my left and then there's Mary on my right. And Janie is the girls with that I'll be with tonight. And when she asks me, which one I love the best? I tear open my shirt and I show her Rosie on my chest. 'Cause I'm the wanderer yeah the wanderer. I roam around, around, around... Oh well I roam from town to town. I go through life without a care, 'Til I'm as happy as a clown. With my two fists of iron and I'm going nowhere. I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around. I'm never in one place I roam from town to town, and when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl. I hop right into that car of mine and ride around the world. Yeah I'm the wanderer yeah the wanderer, I roam around, around, around. . ." **

"It definitely suits you two Doctor," Jack proclaimed back.

Just then it sunk in just what who the dedicators were and they spoke simultaneously, "Ianto!"  
>"Rose!"<p>

They bolted towards the Tardis, and then halted in shock.

Sitting calmly on a public bench, drinking coffee and eating fresh chips, was the best sight that either man had seen in way too long.

Looking up from their conversation Rose smiled brilliantly while Ianto smiled in his own conservative fashion.

There was a sudden silence, and then Rose leaped up and ran straight into the grinning Doctors arms. They hugged and twirled in delight.

Ianto almost calmly held out a fresh cup of coffee out towards Jack. Taking the offering Jack didn't even take the time to smell the gorgeous beverage. Instead he placed it carefully on the seat and then pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him tight.

Both couples ignored the passersby, as they happily reunited.

* * *

><p>Back in the Station Buffy smiled at a picture on her laptop. It was a photo of a two very happy couples in what could have been a place on earth except for the oddities here and there that a non observant person wouldn't have picked up on. She had taken that photo personally at a very special double wedding she and Tara had been invited to and was glad to help them reunite. Plus the lyrics of that song so suited both of those men in one way or another.<p>

She glanced at Tara and smiled happily, seeing the shared joy of remembrance in her eyes.

The song was just finishing and Buffy flipped through her folder looking for something to talk about. "Well since no one else has called with song requests or wanting to share, I'm just going to regale you with other stories, some might even come from . . . gasp . . . the tabloids!" She flipped through a few more pages until she found one she just had to share. "I have on hand here an article about secret societies from all over the world written by and sent to me by an Anonymous source. Not the well known ones like the Secret Societies like the Stonemason's, the Stonecutter's, or the ones found in the higher educational schools in America. No, what I'm talking about here is some real obscure ones. It's a fascinating read and I am going to share some of them with you."

Wide eyed Tara looked at Buffy in surprise and a little bit of worry. Buffy just smiled back at her in reassurance.

"First on the list is a group whose name isn't mentioned due to the fact that none of the members could ever actually decide what to name it. Nevertheless it has been, for untold decades, a Society that is filled with most of the brightest names in the scientific world has produced. Its members have come from all over the world and are said to include, or have included, great minds like Archimedes, Pythagorus, Braise Pascal, Nicolaus Copernicus, Galileo Galilei, Johannes Kepler, Christiaan Huygens, Leonardo Da Vinci, Sir Isaac Newton, Antoine Lavoisier, Michael Faraday, James Clerk Maxwell, Charles Darwin, Max Planck, Niels Bohr, Dmitri Mendeleev, Ernest Rutherford, Thomas Edison, Marie Curie, Alexander Fleming, Louis de Broglie, Albert Einstein, Ludwig Boltzmann, Bryan Heisenburg, Carl Sagan, and Stephen Hawking."

* * *

><p>In Pasadena California Penny listened in curious surprise at what her favourite radio DJ was talking about. She wondered if Sheldon was or had been considered for membership for that secret society.<p>

Across the hall the boys were completely clueless, choosing to focus on watching a Doctor Who marathon from the very first Doctor.

(Not that anyone could blame them!)

* * *

><p>Also in California Sniper Ian Edgerton looked Mathematician Charlie Eppes with a quirked eyebrow.<p>

In New Jersey in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Dr Robert Chase grabbed House's tennis balls from mid toss and began juggling them instead causing House to quirk an eyebrow at him curiosity. Chase just smirked back and moved away still juggling and giving House a great look at his backside and he left the office.

In Colorado Springs, back on earth for a visit, Dr Rodney McKay of the many qualifications, listened with the rest of his team and SG1 and a few extras, as they waited for the meals to be bought out. They were in O'Malley's and SG1 have just been allowed back in the bar.

As the more physically inclined of their party were watching their smarter colleagues to see if they were members of this Secret Society only Rodney was aware of the cheeky wink Jack gave him.

Rodney hid a smirk back and watched in amusement as Jack actually pulled out a Secret Society card. It was for the Stonecutter's, the made up society from the Simpsons.

While the others were distracted Rodney winked back at him.

They both knew others who wouldn't normally seem to belong to their Society but still managed to fit in surprisingly well.

Rodney then decided to get on the fun and pulled out a secret society card of his own, one for Coffee lover's. He was unsurprised to see Daniel pull out his own Coffee lover's card.

* * *

><p>Back in the Station Buffy had moved on to another Secret Society.<p>

"The next in the list is one very close to a lot of hearts, including my own. Yes, it's the Secret Society of Coffee fanatics."

Tara was giggling and shaking her head at the absolute seriousness of the tone Buffy was speaking in.

In a little town know as Stars Hollow, in a diner called Luke's, mother and daughter were sitting down and enjoying a cup of Luke's finest together. And as the other listeners eyed them curiously they each pulled out their own Secret Society of Coffee Fanatics out and flashed them at their neighbors.

Luke just shook his head in resignation, completely unsurprised.

* * *

><p>In another little town, although not as small as Stars Hollow, called Eureka and a place called Cafe Diem the sheriff was watching in amusement as the scientists all grilled each other about the Secret Society of Scientific minds while showing off their Coffee Addicts cards.<p>

He was less amused when Zoe bought out her own Coffee addict's card.

* * *

><p>Buffy was still talking. . . "these Society members inevitably sniff out the greatest around their work and living places and share that with the other members and have been known to go so far as to worship the greatest Coffee makers . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere back on earth and in the Tardis, a certain Captain was worshiping his personal Coffee God.<p>

* * *

><p>". . . and have even been known to go to extreme lengths to keep their coffee providers safe from harm!"<p>

* * *

><p>In a coffee shop in Washington where a certain NCIS member had been waiting in line for her favourite caffeinated beverage when a robber busted into the shop demanding all of the customers' money as well as the shops money from the cash register. With a yell that would have made Xena proud Abby Scuito pounced and beat the snot out of the hapless robber. He didn't stand a chance.<p>

Seeing the commotion from outside, where he had been waiting for her, Tony made a quick call to 911 before hurrying inside to save the criminal from Abby's wrath.

"You have been spending way too much time with the Boss, Abs," he told her while gently removing her from the criminal and then handcuffing him, "you are getting to be just as bad as him." He was carefully checking her out for any injuries, but she just looked a bit mussed.

Looking at the robber and not feeling the least bit sorry for him, Abby just smiled sweetly as the man behind the counter as he gave her, her Caf-Pow.

Tony just sighed and wondered just what the Gibbs was going to say when he learned about this.

* * *

><p>Back in the Studio Buffy was beginning to talk about another Society.<p>

"Next on the list is a Society that sound more like peeping toms than an actually Society. They are a Society of Watchers. Watchers of what you ask? Well, definitely not of Ornithology aka Bird Watching. . . "

* * *

><p>In Lima Ohio a certain bad-ass Glock pouted at this.<p>

Another male but still fabulous Glee member felt an irresistible urge to go over and comfort him.

* * *

><p>". . . and it's certainly not anything to do with watching the heavens for supernatural or alien signs of life or threats . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>In the Washington FBI offices Dana Scully watched in amusement as her partner in crime (aka work) and life was transfixed to the radio. Sassy Buffy Summers was his favourite Radio Host as she actually took his theories seriously and Fox Mulder tried to never miss one of her shows.<p>

* * *

><p>". . . nor is it a Society watching any beings already on earth such as Immortals . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Members of the Immortal Watchers Society almost had heart attacks when they heard what Buffy was saying.<p>

* * *

><p>In McLeod's loft Joe would have been worried but he was watching the Immortals gathered react to what Buffy was saying instead. Both Duncan and Richie were looking alarmed while mysteriously Amanda and the Old Man didn't look fazed at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Tara was muffling her laughter behind her hand now, ". . . this Society of Watchers is a much more alarming society," Buffy paused for effect, before continuing, "they are the dedicated Watchers of bad TV shows and even worse movies . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Methos chuckled out loud and Amanda joined him at the stunned looks on the others faces.<p>

Joe, who had been on the phone with one of the Tribunal, couldn't stop himself from joining in.

* * *

><p>In Colorado Springs, Rodney gave an exaggerated A-HA gesture and then pointed at the John in an equally exaggerated pointed finger, "you're a member," he accused the Major, "why else would you watch that ridiculous and scientific claptrap known as Back To The Future!"<p>

The others looked between Rodney and John in amazement.

Carter asked incredulously, "you actually liked those movies, John?"

The Major looked away whistling, not agreeing but not denying it either.

* * *

><p>Artist Jane Lane laughed, Trent cough chuckled, and her amigo Daria even deigned to smirk at this. That was one group she wasn't a part of. Although Jane was an avid member of the Coffee Fanatics group, she wasn't ashamed to admit to her coffee addiction.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, you heard me right folks," Buffy spoke, still somehow managing to sound serious despite the fact that she wanted to burst into laughter with Tara, "there is a serious secret society of people out there who are dedicated watchers of bad Movies and TV shows!" She had to look away from Tara before she cracked, "well at least we all know why THEY are a secret society."<p>

* * *

><p>All over America her audience burst into laughter.<p>

* * *

><p>And then the phone lines were all lighting up and Buffy grinned. Sometimes it just took a little bit of time but she was nearly always able to reel her audience in. "We will take some more calls in a moment, but first I want to dedicate this song to all of you lovely listeners out there, this is Welcome Home (Sanatorium) by Metallica."<p>

* * *

><p>(Word count: about 3877, Song Lyrics: about 230)<p>

**Play List of songs in this Story, they aren't in order **

Fade To Black (Metallica)  
>Yoda (Weird Al Yankovich)<br>Bat Out of Hell (Meatloaf)  
>Wanderer (Dion)<br>Ghostbusters (Ray Parker)  
>Welcome Home (Sanatorium) (Metallica)<p>

**Disclaimer and Cast of Characters that appeared or were mentioned: **

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: created by Joss Whedon: **_Buffy Summers, Andrew, and Tara Maclay

_**Roswell: created by writer Melinda Metz & editor Laura J. Burns: **_Michael Guerin (Parker), and Liz Parker

_**Batman: created by Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger: **_Vicki Vale, Bruce Wayne and Alfred

_**Superman: created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster: **_Superman

_**Ghostbusters: created by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis: **_Walter Peck of the EPA, New York Mayor, Janine and the Ghostbusters Winston Zeddemore, Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, and Egon Spengler

**The Scientists Mentioned **(All real, didn't make up a single one!)

_**House MD: created by Paul Attanasio and David Shore: **_Dr. Robert Chase, Dr. Gregory House

_**Star Gate: initially conceived by Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin: **_Rodney McKay, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, John Sheppard, and others from SG1 & SGA

_**Gilmore Girls: created by Amy Sherman-Palladino: **_Lorelai, Rory, and Luke

_**Eureka: created by Andrew Cosby and Jaime Paglia: **_Jack & Zoe Carter

_**NCIS: created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill: **_Abby Scuito, Tony DiNozzo

_**Doctor Who & Torchwood: produced by the BBC & Revived/Created by Russel Davies: **_The Doctor, Tardis, Rose Tyler aka Bad Wolf, Captain Jack Harkness, and Ianto Jones

_**Big Bang Theory: was created by Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady **_Penny and the boys of 4A

_**Highlander the Series: created by Panzer Davis Productions: **_The Tribunal, Joe Dawson, Duncan McLeod, Amanda, and Methos

_**Back to the Future: written by Zemeckis and Bob Gale: **_(I really do like the movies, probably because I had such a crush on Michael J Fox when I was a kid)

_**X-Files: created by Chris Carter: **_Dana Scully, and Fox Mulder

_**Numb3rs: created by Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton: **_Charlie Eppes and Ian Edgerton

_**Glee: created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan: **_The Glock is actually Puck, I saw on TMZ that the actor who plays him is in an Actual Bird Watchers Club, I just had to add Puck in because of that, and the fabulous boy is Kurt

_**Daria: created by Glenn Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV: **_Jane, Trent, and Daria

Whew, finished.


End file.
